


Sailor Moon AU

by mikeellee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Mind Games, Old Gods, Outer Space, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Just another of my insane ideas. Sailor Moon and Lovecraft au.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It is a nice summer day, in this proverbial city in Neo Japan, mutants and magic users are a myth at this point and they would like to remain this way, and with the school break every single student has free time to do whatever they want, and one of them has too much free time if you ask the cat Luna. A girl with chestnut brown hair and doe eyes loves to do anything else but study.

The Cat Luna was sent to this mission to protect the long lost princess of the Moon and well, it was all fine and dandy for the cat, really, except for one little detail. 

“Good morning, Luna” Zaorva states cheerfully brushing her long and fluffy hair using her tentacles to do the famous odango hairstyle and Luna was not prepared to be the protector of Zaorva. No, is more like a pet as she´s Zaorva and she knows she´s Zaorva.

“Good m-morning, Zaorva” Luna heard stories about her, who haven´t? But Luna never thought she would be here facing the Mother of all. Is understandable how scared Luna is at the moment even if Zaorva is not doing anything remotely scared (tentacles are common for Luna)

“Uhm….” the cat tries to summon a bit of courage to speak again “you have your chore as the princess of the moon. Marry the Prince of Earth and establish the peace treaty”

Zaorva completes her hairstyles and nods. “Peacy treaty got it. The Earth Prince? NOPE, boring as shit. Pass” Luna is sweating at this. Wasn´t Zaorva the one who loves weddings? Well, the Prince of Earth is kind boring. “Then…what about the treaty?”

“Oh easy, I take this Earth and unites to this Moon. Marriages are good, but, I rather not be married with the equivalent of an outdoor” Zaorva finishes and scops Luna in her arms. “Are you afraid of me?”

“…A little”

“If you want…you can go to IT, he´s here, as I can feel his presence and he loves cats”

“No, I have a duty here…but thanks for the suggestion”

Meanwhile, LK has plans to do, if Zaorva thinks the Prince of Earth is the most boring thing ever, then, could LK take this Prince as an experiment? 


	2. Part 2

Luna can only sigh in contempt as Artemis´s job seems to be way more tiresome than Luna´s. In the city of Algora, a place that exists between the corners and beyond the mortal´s imagination, LK is plotting as LK only knows how and has no problem in stir his people along if it furthers his goals and amuses him.

Artemis, her partner in crime, is watching as LK is pointing a girl named Mina(not that Mina, Artemis explains, that one is saved thanks to Zaorva, but, the name is common enough in Algora, which is almost a private joke among the cats and LK. This place is everything but common) is selected to the highers of all honours. Be part of his court.

“So, what he´ll do?” Luna asked laying her body on the wall and watching a bit bemused at the scene bellow her blue eyes. Mina is now leaving all her inhibitions in the past as the position of such power is over her head. “Will LK eat her?”

Artemis chuckles and shakes his head mentioned how this is a question Zaorva would do. “After all, it would be faster, but, no...LK wants to test a theory and Mina is his guinea pig here, nothing else” the white cat promised to look like the king, LK is still talking with Mina, but, its eyes are on everything and everyone. Artemis respond by showing his tongue at him.

“And how is life with Zaorva?” Artemis asked changing the subject when 3 people vanished before his eyes and only Mina is ignorant of this fact, oh, she won´t last much in his game.

“She´s...I can´t say what is...I´d not have a word for that, sometimes, she frightens me, sometimes she makes me feel safer and protected and sometimes she confused me” Luna confessed knowing that lying is pointless here and in anywhere since she has two Outer Gods watching.

“yeah, Zaorva is different from IT, it´s a huge clash of personalities” Artemis offers politely with a kind look in his eyes and Luna shakes her head and speaks again. “No, is the fact they´re similar that makes me even more confused” and she closed the conversation with Artemis as the two cats have more to do than talk about work.

Meanwhile, LK is amused and that´s never a good signal to anyone, and as Zaorva´s plan is clear so is LK´s plan.


	3. Part 3

The cat stays on the ceiling, to be correct here, on the chandelier who is not working properly thanks to the lack of care on the electric system, still, the said chandelier is the perfect spot to relax and if you´re Luna, the cat is the perfect spot to watch Zaorva and Mamoru talking.

To be fair, Luna tried to prevent this conversation from happened using as many ways she can to dissuade Mamoru in his pointless endeavour, but, the mortal with a title as enigmatic, fancy and problematic as the prince of Earth believes in destiny and prophecies as much every human who dealt with magical and cosmic deities.

Poor Fool. Won´t know what hits him. Luna thought not truly upset, nor truly happy either. Either way, whatever Zaorva decides to do in this world all Luna can do is watch and hope for the best.

“Usagi, Kitty, please, you can´t be serious...this wedding is the core of everything” Mamoru explained in a condescending tone and Luna is mentally checking how this is strike one. Zaorva learns from her mistakes and never hides the fact she commits such errors, but, she hates when a mortal thinks they can teach Zaorva something. “Besides, what´s the other alternative you can have?”

Oh no. Strike 2. Luna thought to shake her head in disappointment. 

And now, Kitty rose from her seat, she´s not blinking and Mamoru is not getting Kitty is not human, which is a bit funny if you consider that Zaorva is not hiding or even bothering in pretend to be a human.

“I´ve several alternatives. Infinities possibilities” and there is the smile that everyone fears even someone like Mamoru stop smiling and is finally taking the matters seriously. “I´d not want this marriage...but Galaticus does not want this” and Kitty´s eyes are full azzure and Mamoru catch how his room is morphing into something different.

Luna yawns and watches as now Mamoru tries a sweet talk to Kitty, to Zaorva and is falling as Zaorva is clearly not interested.

“Galaticus?” Mamoru gulps and his meed reels at the image of Galaticus the devour of worlds. “Usagi, what nonsense is that? We´re meant to be, Earth and Moon united once and fall all, don´t you love me?” and Luna can count as this as strike 3 and opens a portal to leave because she really does not need to see what Zaorva will do here.

“No, not really” she begins as her face cracks a little. “I could just eat you, but, Galaticus...says no, I mean, I never obey and I could do that right now” and Mamoru screams as he sees tentacles coming up in the space. He´s not in his room. He´s not on Earth. “But, I like the idea of him owning me favour”

“Then...are we still engaged?” he asked unsure of what to say. “The moon is..” her tentacle silence him.

“The moon is a planet, not an actual moon...and this alliance will happen without a wedding” and she smiles widely and continues “After all, you forfeit your right to the Earth to me right now”

Omake:

Zaorva appears as Galaticus summon her to talk about her new project. Zaorva is not impressed to see Galaticus reading Sailor Moon´s manga with the Squirrel Girl.

“You really don´t like Mamoru, don´t you?” the mortal asked with a tear in her eyes.

“NO. He´s boring. I didn´t eat him through”

“Thank you for that...now, what you´ll do”

“Rule that Earth and the Moon”

Omake 2:

LK is walking on the streets of Neo Tokyo and watches as the houses that Zaorva craft just for fun and chuckles and his chuckles increase as his eyes catch Mamoru pacing like a ghost in the street mumbling something and looks completely confused.


	4. Part 4

Luna wanted to see Tokyo Crystal rise to its prime. Luna is a cat with a mission and thought, for a silly moment, her life would be easier if she follows the rules, but, Zaorva never was one to follow rules...and this make the cat think about the irony of her existence and what´s the point of Usagi and New Tokyo (it will be Tokyo Crystal in less than a year...far faster than in the original plan, which, it didn´t go unnoticed for Luna)

* * *

“You seem unhappy with the change?” Zaorva asked with her human eyes peering Luna and the cat is smart enough to know to not bring the failed idea of marriage between Princess Usagi and Mamoru, but, still, she can voice some of her thoughts.

“I´m just concerned about Tokyo Crystal. Are we moving to fast?” Luna is aware Zaorva has little patience and is a contradiction to be the most open heart Outer God of the entire family.

“Oh, I see. I could do this as a mortal. I could, but, people here are more than positive for a change than you may believe. The previous owner of Earth did next to nothing to help with real problems and making roses to give a dramatic entrance is not a good usage of its powers” Zaorva speaks bemused as she crosses her arms at Luna almost as if daring her to defend Mamoru.

“I get he´s boring...But still, I fear the empire we´re building will crumb too soon” Luna confessed reflecting on the original Empire she used to live. It was idyllic as only a dream could make and ended like one. 

“Dreams is with your patron!” she speaks now amused and sits next to the talking cat and at the same time is talking with her dogs. Zaorva is in all corners and Luna has to remember this. Always.

“Yeah, but, his dreams are sadistic and evil” Luna replied a bit boring. Oh, she used to live in Dreamlands and does not want to go back. She´s too much of a good cat to enjoy what LK does there.

“Indeed, but, back to the point. This is not a dream, is reality, but, there´s no eternal Empire, you, Luna, needs to understand that all empires end and if this one has to end...it won´t be your fault or mine. Nothing was made to last forever” Zaorva speaks with her eyes glowing now.

She´s pretty. Luna thought. And she looks like IT now.

“Is that a compliment?” Zaorva jokes and Luna, now deciding to be a tsu tsu, like any respectful cat, deny such things and hissed and speak nonsenses that only make Zaorva rolls her eyes. “Right, Right. I forget”

And the cat leaves the conversation like all cats do. Zaorva is not impressed even less when one of her dogs mention something ( “She´s going to meet IT” “Should we stop?”) and Zaorva only shakes her head. 

“Nah, I know what they will talk and LK knows. We know. If anything must ruin...it do not means it must be today” Zaorva states and her dogs follow her wondering if Zaorva will destroy her empire later or if will be LK. Well, Zaorva has Utopias still that pleases her...could Tokyo Crystal enter in this selected list?


End file.
